


MSG

by memberBerrycake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memberBerrycake/pseuds/memberBerrycake
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 12





	MSG

23:59罗渽民准时出现在天剑大厦顶层。女的把包裹递给他，绿色的布袋，拉开拉链分装成很多份，严严实实。  
“钱。”  
他抬起头打量跟他交接的人，这一片城中村，唯一一家会所开在这座废弃烂尾楼的一层，十二月了也不穿件保暖衣物。他把烟掐掉：“你跟我下楼，钱在车上。”  
“说好带上来一手交钱一手交货？”  
“嗯，忘了。”  
罗渽民低着头笑，鸭舌帽底下露一口白牙。他把浅色头发都藏进黑色的帽檐里，狡猾得很。女人嘴里嘟嘟囔囔准备转身往下走，下一秒背后直直中了一枪。  
他蹲下身勾了勾劣质渔网袜，确认人已经没了气：“婊子也配跟我要钱。”

货也不归他管，上了车罗渽民就把包裹扔给李帝努，噼里啪啦玩起手机。李帝努发动车子问他尸体处理掉没有，他不吭声。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“嗯？看今天晚上去谁家玩。”  
“……把人做了至少拖进角落里，是我没说过还是你聋了？”  
“李帝努，”罗渽民锁了手机抬起头，“你真以为你管得了我？”  
他是被李帝努捡回来收留的底层Alpha没错，可李帝努在这个组织又才从哪到哪，连着两次任务都是李泰容直接派给自己，漂亮狐狸尾巴本来就该翘着长。  
李帝努握着方向盘的手青筋暴起。他们到达据点之前才有过最后一次交流，李帝努控制不住情绪的时候信息素很浓，他压在罗渽民耳朵边说你要记住我姓李，你姓罗。  
罗渽民在满车的清酒味道里笑成个铃铛，他把帽子摘下来拨弄一头粉色的乱毛，推门下车拎着货，手冲着车窗内竖了个中指。  
他进屋的时候李马克正在和李泰容吵架，条子把李马克手里还没运转出去的货全都端了，损失抵得上李泰容在三里城开的一栋酒店。  
枪还好好别在裤腰上就行。  
罗渽民瞟一眼，把货放进去就关门走人。两点不到，朴志晟的场子正是需要他的时候，再说李泰容不会真把李马克怎样，他连双方身上一丝一毫信息素都没闻到。

“为什么让外人接手？”  
“因为哥给我配的废物司机中途跳车逃跑了……难道应该我亲自运吗？”

李泰容转过身盯着和他对峙的人，黑色皮衣底下身形线条早就发育利落，两米的距离，根本挡不住已经渐渐起意的互相碰撞的气场。

过了一会还是李马克先低下了头：“货我会给你追回来。”。  
“……我没这个意思，”李泰容走到他面前掰正他的脸，“你知道你犯多少错我都会替你收拾。”

“我不用你帮我……”李马克挣开他的手，语气急躁起来。  
他分化两年整了，一个成年Alpha不会想事事依赖自己哥哥，他早该独当一面，更别提让哥哥替他擦屁股这种事。  
李泰容看着暴怒的人摔门而去没做反应，李马克的自我保护意识做得很好，脸皱起来从下至上看着你的时候总让李泰容想到把他从加拿大接回来的那个冬天。  
话都说不利索的小毛孩儿，枪口顶在脑门正中央也不哆嗦一下，跪在雪地里吼凭什么这么对他。李泰容那会已经快要接手全局，他父亲跟他说你弟弟和你一个样，有种。  
他是开心和骄傲的。  
是李泰容手把手教他开枪，教他走私运货，李马克杀掉第一个人的时候他上前拥抱了他，吻了那双沾着血的手。就连李马克分化后的第一个Omega都是李泰容介绍的——作为哥哥当然要把最好的都筛选给弟弟。  
李泰容只是坐在沙发上给徐英浩打了电话，那批货入了警察手里根本没法子拿回来，强行硬闯就是有去无回，他让徐英浩看好李马克不要轻举妄动。  
徐英浩说TY,有时候我真不想参合你们俩的事。  
“什么事？”李泰容觉得莫名其妙，“这批货是我们俩的事？”  
“很奇怪，懂吗。“  
没有兄弟俩说话交流这么别扭的。你要想保护他自己为什么不出手，你了解他不想被你护着干嘛还要管他死活。

李泰容挂了电话摸摸自己的脸，温度很高，酒心巧克力的味道溢出来，他觉得自己不太对劲，易感期说来就来。  
死胡同。李马克和他就是一条死胡同。

短短两天乱成一锅粥。  
郑在玹下了车嘴里的脏话就没停过，他印象里李家一个大的一个小的都挺靠谱，大雪天怎么还让他跑去警署拿着情报赎李马克，Jesus Christ！要不是他们家到现在都欠着李泰容10个点的高利贷维持运转谁来丢这个人，李泰容一手红酒一手票据，搂着他说兄弟你得帮我，我弟弟可不能在里面待一辈子。  
这些线索够条子忙大半年了，有西边贩毒的也有前几个月走私枪支逃出境那个谁，郑在玹下车前向他保证。李泰容戴个墨镜脸上没表情，只说很想马克，希望待会就能见到马克。  
易感期了，那家伙。  
郑在玹搓搓鼻子散掉被李泰容影响到的信息素，谈判过程还算顺利，局长冲他微一鞠躬就差欢迎他下次再来，放个人放个货有什么难的。他身后跟着那小伙子，年轻气盛又尊贵得很，局子里蹲了两天像没事人皮肉都不带红肿，只有额角被打流血了缠着绷带。  
“我很羡慕你。“郑在玹走出警察局之后对李马克说。  
“羡慕什么？“  
“你哥把你护得很好。“  
李马克嘶了一声，眉头皱在一起：“你不来赎我过几天我自己会报线索。“  
郑在玹笑笑没说话，手插兜说我就不跟你们走了，有车来接我。  
“谢谢。“李马克对这公子哥很有好感，做事干净利落废话也不多。  
“别谢我了，上车见了面记得谢谢你哥。“

刚一见面他就发现李泰容不对了。  
情况非常糟糕，整个车厢都被李泰容的酒心巧克力味填满，李泰容直视前方也不看他，就算他戴着墨镜李马克也能知道他哭了。  
“我回来了……“李马克被弄得很堂皇，在他印象里他从没见李泰容哭过。  
“你别靠着我。“李泰容抽抽噎噎的，身体要往外边躲。  
李马克应声说好，还是趴过去给他擦眼泪，越擦李泰容哭得越凶，他把李泰容的墨镜摘下来看那双被哭肿的漂亮眸子。  
“我错了，哥。“  
李泰容就这么瘪着嘴瞧他一眼，李马克宣告投降。  
酒心巧克力的味道压得他喘不过气，只好放出一点自己的让他弱下去，薄荷味，清凉的，帮李泰容安抚好情绪才叹口气问为什么易感期了不在家里好好呆着。  
“………你不要我了对吗？你不需要我了。“李泰容把他拽过来，脸整个埋进李马克肩膀里。  
“我没这么说过。“李马克的心突然钝痛了一下。  
他只是觉得总被李泰容护着的感觉很不好，他也是成年男性Alpha，偶尔也想挡在李泰容前面为他做点力所能及的什么。被李泰容误会得这么深，又想到和他吵架以来李泰容每天都带着被他抛弃的情绪度过易感期，他完美又敏感的哥哥不该受这样的委屈。

“那你还喜欢我吗？“  
李马克听到他哥哥小声问到。

小时候在李马克还未分化之前，他们是很热衷于向对方表达情感的，他们把亲吻视为习以为常的事，甚至他总追在李泰容的屁股后面问哥喜不喜欢我。伴随着年月增长李马克才觉得异样，他不该亲哥哥，不该有肢体接触也不该如此热烈地表达情感，生理课上老师告诉他，他一定会分化成Alpha，那么Alpha和Alpha怎么能……？

“喜欢。“李马克吸吸鼻子坚定的回答。  
因为很久没有这样交流过心意，所以李马克把李泰容抱得更紧了些，李泰容过高的体温有些像发情期软在他怀里的Omega。

“我很难受。“

“嗯，我知道。“  
他的手已经顺着李泰容领口的线条摸了下去，嘴上还在问“哥需要我帮忙吗？”

操一个Alpha确实不容易，比起做爱他们看起来更像在打架。  
李马克先去亲李泰容死死咬住的嘴，Alpha就算在易感期也是个实打实的Alpha，他足足要释放出两倍的信息素才能压制住对方，更不提两股之间汗涔涔的地方，从来没被开拓过。  
李泰容忍耐不住压着嗓子叫了几声，李马克也着急。  
“你别跟我对着干好不好？”他皱眉，手顺着李泰容的腰窝慢慢往下推，握住胯间的东西毫无章法的搓弄，指尖剐着马眼，又探下去帮他口。  
李马克简直太熟悉李泰容的气味了，但是这样的侵略性在易感期的作用下只能显现出另一种美味。李泰容看他额头上还绑着绷带，虚着叫他慢一点，他起了劲，手托住囊袋左右玩了起来，嘴上也吸得紧。  
离开的时候李泰容拽住他的手：“让我射……”  
太难忍了，他想捅到李马克的喉咙里射出来。  
李马克说不行，他移上去舔李泰容的喉结，李泰容精壮的身子，手上握着李泰容的臀肉捏来捏去。  
“……你趁人之危。”  
“对。很久以前就想对哥做这种事了。”  
李马克凉凉的声线说出另李泰容脸烧的话，下面趁他分散精力之时捅了进去。

操。

李泰容痛得怒意横生。  
早就退化了的地方被完全撑开，容纳进别人的物件，他想都没想过自己有一天会被李马克捅了，这种紧张的精神上的压迫感让后面更加不适。偏偏李马克又不放过胸前，叼着豆豆颠得起劲，每颠一下乳头就被揪一下，被李马克弄的又痒又疼，他嗷嗷直叫。  
李泰容说你轻一点。  
肠壁是自觉缠住那根东西的，即使还未开发也知道如何讨好，并且因为是第一次，紧紧绞住李马克的姿态让他魂飞魄散。李马克像猎豹一样强势地抽插起来，舌头又肆意在李泰容身上点火，阴茎一不小心顶到了那处入口。  
窄窄的生殖腔，退化到接近闭合。  
“你干什么？！”李泰容被刺到的第一下心中就警铃大作。  
“……是哥的生殖腔吗？”  
“那里不行！”  
李马克在他身上露出那种势在必得的笑，认真垂着头找位置，眉头皱起来眼睛也眯起来。他们说认真运动的男人最帅原来是这个意思。  
他还没坏心到顶开那里，不然李泰容真的会生气，他很了解。不过有一下没一下的轻轻的触碰好像对李泰容很受用，搔痒一般挑逗着那里，就能听到哥哥支支吾吾吞咽进去的呻吟。  
他们专心做爱，互相可以从对方的身体上汲取到快乐，因为是最了解对方的人，哪怕手指动一动都知道有什么需求又应该如何满足。  
何况李马克是20岁的成年Alpha一只，李泰容有什么要求他都可以满足。

徐英浩后来问起你们之间的矛盾solve掉了吧？  
李泰容已经打发李马克出差办公，因为做过那次之后他感到自己无法面对强势的弟弟，接到徐英浩的疑问也顾左右而言他，说不出意外应该是solve了。  
“什么叫’应该’？”徐英浩很不满。  
他打电话给境外的李马克询问状况，李马克说solve什么？哥易感期又到了？


End file.
